


An Understaning

by NerdyDancingRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyDancingRavenclaw/pseuds/NerdyDancingRavenclaw
Summary: The war is finally over and the wizarding world is just starting to rebuild.In this confusing time sisters turn back to each other while young men try to find their place in the world.But decisions must be made as to what bridges should be rebuilt and what ones should be burnt.





	An Understaning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a product of a midnight writing spree. It kinda came out of know where but I'm very happy with it. I have an idea for maybe another chapter so if you guys like the concept let me know.
> 
> WARNING, if you feel do not feel comfortable reading about fire or burning building I wouldn't advise reading this fic.
> 
> Otherwise, leave a comment and a kudos and I hope you enjoy.  
> Have fun reading.

Andromeda ran a hand through the long cascade of black curls, the curls that reminded her so much now dead sister, in an effort to calm them. This was a nervous habit she acquired over the years. Andromeda had reasons to be nervous. In such a short space of time whole life changed and she had lost so much. But she learned the hard way that this is how walls worked. They left you much poorer than you work for. A happy gurgle came from behind her. She turned and look down the smiling baby in the crib so blissfully unaware of the tragedy had already befallen him in his short life.

  
This boy, her Teddy, was the light in her life that she'd lost. Someone to care for, to love and to give her reason to get up in the morning. It was a lot of pressure to put in a small baby shoulder, but little Teddy had become Andromeda reason to live. But she knew as time went on the more reasons would appear; another was about to arrive on her doorstep. She reached down into the crib to tickled little Teddy's tummy and was rewarded with adorable gurgling sounds of delight. She smiled down at him running a hand through the shock of turquoise hair on the top of his head. She reached another hand down and pulled him out of the crib cradling him gently against her chest. Rocking him gently back and for she turned and her eyes now landed on the small stack of letters sitting on her dressing table. Those letters had come as a surprise to Andromeda, unlooked for but not unwanted. Inside them was a second chance at a family. Her in Teddy needed more than just each other in their lives and Andromeda needs a company and an opportunity to grief.

  
Some of this company has come in the form of Harry Potter. Being Teddy's godfather once the war was over Harry became very involved with both Teddy and Andromeda slides. For the first month after the war, he was around every afternoon for tea and to give Andromeda some time to herself. He now came round almost every weekend and will drop in a couple of times throughout the week but he was getting busier. The wizarding community was beginning to rebuild after months of what seemed to be nothing but wearing black, trials and morning those lost. In these times surrounded by black Andromeda's little house had become a refuge to Harry Potter, a place where he wasn't asked too many questions, wasn't there to give a testimony or to speak at a funeral. When he came to Andromeda's house he was needed and he could help, truly help, take care of this little boy who no longer had parents. Andromeda wondered if Harry was trying to give little Teddy everything he hadn't had when his parents had died. Was trying to give him a happy home with people who loved and cared for him. She had never expected to be this close with the saviour of the wizarding world that he had become an essential part of her life, and a needed helping hand. It was hard to look after an infant all on your own.

  
So this was her life now, looking after her grandson with the help of Harry Potter slowly day by day getting a little bit better and hopefully a new piece of light was about to step into her world one that she thought she'd lost a long time ago.

 

Narcissa breathed deeply her hand shaking slightly on the handle of her handbag. She looked at herself for a moment in the long mirror of her bedroom. Her face didn't look quite as gaunt as it had done in the past few months. Things were beginning to settle down again and she felt she was now at a place where she could begin to take steps into her new life.

  
"Mother?" A quiet voice said behind her.

At this she turned her head to look at her son. Her son. He was all that was left to her now the only thing that matter now was his happiness and his safety. Her husband had suffered greatly during the war. She was not surprised when his mind gave out. The Wizengamot had taken pity on him instead of sentencing him to Azkaban had sent him to St Mungos. Narcissa has been glad that this had been his sentence, for although she no longer loved him she did still care for him did not want him to suffer any more anguish. But she would never forgive him. Her son was her world and he jeopardised his safety and forced him into things he should never have seen and should have never been a part of.

  
"Sorry,” she said turning around and smiling at the young man standing in the doorway.

"I was quite lost in thought."  
He smiled back at her weakly. It had been a long time since that weak smile had reached his eyes. Eighteen, and yet he had experienced things, men, twice his age could not have survived. He was so strong, not his father.

  
"It's okay mother,” he said, "It's just we really ought to be getting on, she'll be waiting for us."

  
"Your quite right. We'd best not keep her waiting if we have nothing else we still have our manners," she said walking towards the door and patting his arm. Draco smiled weakly again and placed his hand on top of his mother's. For a moment they stood there, mother and son, hands clasped together looking into each other's faces as if trying to memorise exactly what the other looked like.

  
"Ready?" He said after a moment of simply looking at her. She tightened her grip on his hand.

  
"Ready," She said with a firm conviction that her voice. With a nod to her son, the witch and wizard turned sharply on the spot and disapparated with a loud crack.

 

Narcissa and Draco Malfoy appeared out of nowhere in front of Andromeda’s house. Breathing deeply Narcissa let go of Draco and stepped forward to open the gate into the front yard. She called to mind the last time she had seen her sister, they both been crying, mother screaming at her.

  
"BLOOD TRAITOR! MUDBLOODS WHORE. HOW DARE YOU BRING THIS SHAME ON THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!"

  
Andromeda had screamed back in kind, telling her mother for the first time in her life what she really thought of her.

  
"IF ANYONE IS A WHORE HERE IT'S YOU! YOU ARE SPINLESS AND CAN ONLY REPEAT THE LIES FARTHER WHISPERS IN YOUR EAR. YOU DON'T HAVE A SINGLE THOUGHT OF YOUR OWN. IF HE TOLD YOU TO JUMP OF A CLIF FOR THE 'GREATER GOOD' YOU'D DO IT, WITHOUT QUESTION."

  
Narcissa had screened her mother and sister to stop, to listen to what they were saying how hurtful it was. Bella stood in the doorway and laughed high and maniacal. Narcissa did not miss her mother nor her older sister.  
But she had always missed Andromeda, when she got married, when Draco was born, when everything started going so wrong it was always Andromeda she wanted to talk to. After the war that's exactly what she'd done. She remembered how her hands shook writing to her for the first time telling her how sorry she was the death of her daughter and husband how much she missed her. Part of Narcissa never expected a reply but one came. A single piece of tearstained parchment came in return telling her it was all right, Andromeda had missed her too and that now more than ever she wanted her back in her life.  
And now here she stood, moments away from seeing her sister again.  
Just as Narcissa went to take a step forward towards the house, the back door open. In the doorway with a baby in her arms and the afternoon, July sunlight lighting her face stood Andromeda.  
For a moment the two sisters just stood and stared, taking each other in. They both looked so different, so much older and so affected by life. Her hair was still the same. A thick mane of unruly black curls, that would never do what they were asked to. They had been the bane of their mother's existence when she was younger. She spent hours trying to neatly plan to middle daughter's hair into neat braids only for it to become loose and freeze within five minutes. Narcissa had always been the odd one out. Straight blonde hair. So easy and so proper. And that's what she bit for almost the whole of her life, easy and proper. Now she stood faced with her sister and all she wanted was love.

Suddenly she was running, and before she knew it she was in her sister's arms sobbing into her shoulder like she used to do as a child. Andromeda shook with tears running her free hand down Narcissa back the other pressing Teddy even closer to her chest. From the moment they stood there bathed in sunlight overcome with emotion. After what could be 20 seconds or 20 years they broke apart smiling wetly at each other.

  
"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Andromeda wetly.

  
Narcissa giggled. “Sometimes actions speak louder than words."  
Andromeda nodded.

  
"Yes, they do. That’s what your letter was. I don't think it would have ever mattered what it said, it was the fact that you wrote it that made me want to see you more than anything else." Narcissa gulped trying to suppress the tears that were threatening to fall again.

  
"There was so much I wanted to say. So much I wanted you to know. It was so hard to start writing but once I started it was as if I couldn't stop. It just all came pouring out of me for the first time in months it felt like I could say what I felt, I didn't have to lie." Andromeda nodded bouncing Teddy on her hip.

  
"I'm so glad you're here."

  
"Me too," Narcissa said and smiled truly for the first time what felt like years.

  
"And this must be little Teddy,” she said stepping forward and tickling his foot which was met with a happy gurgle as he wriggled against his grandmother.

  
"Yes, my first and only grandson."

  
"Oh Andromeda,” she cried and pulled her sister back into her arms as a fresh onslaught of tears engulfed them both.

At the end of the path, Draco stood awkwardly watching his mother reconnect with the aunt he had never known. His eyes were drawn to the small child on her hip. He never knew his cousin but he’d known Professor Lupin. There was something in the child's jawline reminded him of his old school teacher. Draco gulped pushing away memories. He had been so happy when his mother had reached out to Andromeda; she needed support that he wasn't able to give her. He knew that these two women would support each other they both needed each other. Finally, his mother steps back and turn to beckon him towards them.  
He walked slowly his feet feeling reluctant to move.

  
"Andromeda, this is my son, Draco." Andromeda smiled at him.

  
"I always imagine you having a boy Cissy. Bet you spoiled him rotten didn't you?" Draco blushed but Narcissa laughed.

  
"Oh, you know me too well, of course I did, the best thing ever to come out of my wretched marriage."

  
"Do not love him at all?" asked Andromeda.

  
"I did, especially at the beginning, and when Draco was born and we were happy together. But things got harder and he made some very bad choices. But at the end of the day gave me the greatest thing in my life so I will always be thankful to him for that," she said putting her hand on Draco's cheek running her thumb gently across his jaw. Draco thought he could almost feel his mother's love radiating off of her. It was sometimes so overwhelming the amount she would sacrifice for him.

  
"Our children make us and they break us," Andromeda said suddenly looking grey and old. Narcissa turned back to her sister also looking solemn.

  
"I am so sorry," she said

  
"I know. It's okay; some days are better than others. Now come inside. What an awful host I am leaving my guests on the back doorstep," she laughed ushering them into the house.

 

A few months later Narcissa and Draco return to Andromeda's house but this time Narcissa brought with her two suitcases. It becomes clear a few weeks after they began visiting Andromeda that she needed someone else around the house. Narcissa was feeling lonely as well and so Draco had pushed the two women to accept the idea of living together. Andromeda loves the idea of having another adults company in the house and Narcissa was thrilled at the concept of being around a baby again.

  
"I always loved caring for you when you were just a baby. So young and innocent. I'd love to be able to do it again." So after a few weeks of coaxing they finally agreed to live together.

  
Draco wasn't just doing this for his mother; he had own plans as well. Before any of those went into action he needed his mother to be happy and cared for. The two sisters had stepped back into each other's lives at the perfect time.  
His newfound relationship with his aunt, however, had brought him back in contact with one Harry Potter. After his trial, he wondered if he'd ever see Potter again. Was it most surprising way to come back into contact with his old enemy? Being Teddy's godfather meant that Potter was out of the house on almost a daily basis and Draco couldn't really have avoided him if he tried. The first few encounters have been very awkward but slowly there become a mutual understanding between them. They were both there to support somebody else.  
He didn't really mind Potter being around, an old school rival was the least of his worries, but it did feel strange seeing him in such a relaxed environment especially with a child. Draco soon learnt that Andromeda's house to become Potter refuge. A place away from the press and the grief. It surprises to him but was glad he been able to find the space heating feels the pressures of being the saviour of the wizarding world.  
He'd helped his mother unpack and settle her into the guest bedroom that would now be occupied by her. He stayed for dinner and even played with Teddy for a little while afterwards but eventually said it was time for him to go. Narcissa has wrapped her arms around her son and held him for a long while. She knew she'd see him again, of course she would, she just wasn't quite sure when. He had his own plans now, things he should do just for him. She’d known all along they have been as plans that thought didn't make her hold him any less tight. Eventually, she let go and Draco bid Andromeda and Teddy goodnight before leaving the house. Narcissa watched her son walk away until he was enveloped by the darkness of the night before turning back to her sister.

  
"Andromeda, I wonder if you do me a favour?"

 

Draco stood staring up at his home. He'd been there for a while now, just looking. The Manor was so big and foreboding above him, so emotionless. It was dark now the only light that lit the scene came from the moon and the stars. He wasn't sure how long he stood there but he knew with a few hours. Suddenly a noise behind him brought him back to the present. He spun around pointing his wand down the path that led to Malfoy Manor.

  
"It's all right it's just me." Harry Potter stepped into a shaft of moonlight both hands raised the signal of peace.

  
"What are you doing?" he demanded, "How did you even know I was here?"

  
Harry looked sheepish "Your mother got Andromeda to tell me where you were going tonight, she didn't want to be on your own." Draco sighed and ran a hand through his platinum blond hair. He should have known his mother would never have let him do this on his own. He wasn't sure if he was frustrated or glad.

  
"How much did she tell you?" He asked, lowering his wand.

  
"Very little. Just that you were coming here tonight,” Harry said looking up at the Manor for the first time. He’d forgotten how big it was, how dark and unfeeling these walls looked. He couldn't imagine growing up here, it looked more like a museum than a home.

  
"Why are you here? I know you and Narcissa haven’t been living here.” It was part of the court order when the ministry had pardoned them; they had also seized the house. Draco nodded, confirming this but didn't say anything.  
The two wizards stood there for a time simply looking at the old house thinking about what it meant to them and the other standing beside them.

  
After a while, Draco built up the courage to speak "I'm here to destroy it." Harry jumped at this; it had been a while since either of them said anything. He now turned so he could look at Draco. Draco just stood, staring straight ahead.

  
"I gave the ministry the demolition notice. I am completely within my rights to do whatever I want with this place as long as I don’t live here and notify the ministry beforehand. To be honest with you I think they’ll be grateful. They don't know what to do with it; they certainly don't want to give it back to me. Not that I want it even if they did."

  
Harry stared at him for a moment as if he couldn't quite comprehend what he'd just said.  
"How?" he said after a moment. Draco frowned at him.

  
"How what?" he asked.

  
"How are you going to destroy it?"

  
For a moment Draco didn't say anything, then he silently raised his wand to point it at the house.  
"Incendio," he said.

  
A jet of red flames leapt from his wand and broke through one of the highest windows of the house immediately setting it alight. In what seemed like seconds the top floor was engulfed with violent flames.  
Draco staggered back alarmed at the power of his own spell. He’d forgotten he was quite good at magic. Harry had leapt back as well the minute the words had left Draco's lips but now he stepped cautiously back to Draco side and look into his face. It was lit with the golden light of the now burning house; he looked determined but also sad.

  
"You want to contribute?" Draco said suddenly taking Harry by surprise.

  
"What?" he said. Draco rolled his eyes and motioned towards the house.

  
"Want to help?" He said. Harry suddenly understood. He turned slowly to the house again before raising his wand.

  
"Incendio."

  
The red fire now shot from Harry's wand engulfing the lower floors of the Manor. Harry watched as it slowly began to collapse in on itself, this place that had held so much darkness during the war, crumbling before his very eyes. There was something immensely satisfying about destroying this place.

  
"Thank you for being here," Draco said suddenly, “I know my mother asked you, but still thank you for coming. I don't think I could have done this on my own." Harry turned and looked into Draco's face again. Tears were now running down the pale cheeks illuminated by the red fire of the burning building. Hesitantly Harry reached out his hand and laced his fingers through Draco's. Expecting the boy to flinch away from the touch but instead, he grasped Harry's hand squeezing it tightly.

  
"It’s okay, I didn’t want you to be on your own either," he replied honestly. More than anyone else he felt like Draco understood the burdens that Harry carried with him every day, the memories of the war. There were different burdens there was an understanding between them. An understanding that neither of them had been allowed to be children, that they had been forced to grow up in a cold, mean world.  
With this understanding at the forefront of his mind, Harry reached up the hand that wasn't holding Draco's and turned his face so he was no longer looking at the burning house but was instead looking at Harry.

  
"I'll always come to you if you ask," he said.

  
And in that moment illuminated by a burning house that represented so much more, Harry Potter kissed Draco Malfoy for the first time.  
That kiss represented a lot of unspoken things between the two.  
As Malfoy Manor burned to the ground something stronger was built was going to last much longer.  
An understanding, between two boys carrying the burdens and scars of a war.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, leave a comment and a kudos!


End file.
